Aku Cinta Kamu (A Malec Fanfiction)
by Awkward-Normallity
Summary: A/N: (Set after CoHF and Simon has regained ALL of his memories back!) Alec and Magnus have been happily engaged for over a month and have decided to enjoy the joys of life. But what will happen when Alec decides that he wants to adopt a child with Magnus. Find out. (DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE COMPLETED COHF!) [SEQUEL TO: 'NO LIGHT, NO LIGHT IN YOUR BRIGHT BLUE EYES! READ


**A/N:**

 _By the Angel, the sequel to 'No Light, No Light In Your Bright Blue Eyes' is here! (Whoo!)_

 _I'm so excited and I hope you guys are too!_

 _Without further ado I introduce 'Aku Cinta Kamu'!_

 **Prologue - Busy.**

Magnus woke early that morning feeling happier than he could ever remember being as he looked over at the sleeping Alec beside him. They'd defeated Sebastian and escaped Asmodeus, Magnus's father, but it had come at a price. But they'd managed to find Simon and slowly day by day he was regaining the memories that he'd lost. Alec stirred slightly and Magnus glanced down at his fiancé, with a smile he kissed Alec's cheek and untangled himself from the sheets to get dressed. He hurriedly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a sequinned red shirt, leaving his feet bare he headed into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for hisself and Alec. He opened the fridge and set out the things he would need to make a cooked breakfast, leaving the bacon to cook, and switching the coffee machine on, summoning his phone he clicked open the video camera and headed back into the bedroom, the smell of the coffee would be enough to wake Alec.

He pressed record the moment he stepped into the room, Alec was already starting to stir. Magnus stepped forward so the camera had Alec's sleepy expression pictured clearly as the Shadowhunter woke. "Magnus... go 'way..." Alec mumbled sleepily, pushing the phone away from his face as he turned away, attempting to fall back to sleep. Magnus went round to the other side of the bed and sat down with a grin as Alec groaned, "I'm sleeping!" He pushed at the phone again but Magnus refused to let it be moved away. "I love you Alexander." He murmured.

"I love you too, now please shut up!" Alec grumbled, Magnus laughed as Alec smiled sleepily, his eyes half open. "Do you really want me to shut up, Sweet Pea?" Magnus asked, a smirk forming across his lips as he kissed Alec's lips. Alec's eyes flew open as he grinned, "Depends. If you do that, I don't want you to shut up."

"What this?" Magnus questioned, pressing his lips to Alec's passionately, pining him down. When Magnus pulled back, Alec nodded completely lost for words and his cheeks glowing scarlet.

Alec sat up and pulled Magnus onto his lap, "What can I do for you today Mister?" Magnus asked, looping his long legs around Alec's waist as they sat on the bed.

"Kiss me." Alec replied.

"Try and stop me." Magnus said and pressed his lips to Alec's again, his hands roving through Alec's dark bed-messed hair as Alec's hands clinging onto Magnus's, clutching at his shirt and the back of his head. Suddenly Alec drew back from Magnus like he'd been given an electric shock. "Alec?" Magnus asked, concern in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Smoke." Alec replied. Magnus swore, something he hardly ever did causing Alec to raise his eyebrows, "The breakfast!" Magnus explained leaping off of Alec's lap and running into the kitchen, Alec followed close behind him.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Magnus exclaimed, switching the cooker off and removing the cremated bacon. Alec laughed, "Now we know who to recruit for the burnings." He joked, Magnus shot him a look and moved over to stand in front of Alec. Alec glanced up at him, confused as Magnus pressed the back of his hand to Alec's forehead. "You must be ill." Magnus said.

"What? I feel fine!" Alec argued, feeling more confused by the minute.

"But you're making jokes." Magnus replied with a smirk, Alec pouted and stuck his tongue out at Magnus. " _Fine_. I'll be in the living room if you want me." He said and turned on his heel and headed into the living room, throwing himself down on the sofa with a cheeky smile as Magnus called his name. He shut his eyes, listening as Magnus's footsteps entered the living room and stood in front of him, Alec turned his back to the warlock, barely able to hide the grin on his face.

"Alec. Alexander. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't be angry with me." Magnus said, his tone regretful.

 ** _'Does he really think I'm angry with him?'_** Alec thought, risking a peek out of the corner of his eye he could see the sad look on Magnus's face. **_'He does. Okay, game over.'_** Alec turned over into his back and stared up at Magnus, crossing his arms behind his head. Magnus was still staring down at Alec, "I'm sorry." He repeated, the same sad expression on his face. Alec sat up and pulled Magnus down beside him, kissing him fully on the lips. "I'm not really angry." He murmured, his lips brushing Magnus's as he spoke. Magnus smiled, "Then you won't be mad when I call your sister a stalker then?"

Alec laughed, "She _is_ a stalker. She knew exactly where I'd disappeared to."

"It wasn't hard to guess." Magnus whispered, "So, Taki's?"

A plateful of coconut pancakes later both Magnus and Alec were stretched out on the sofa, Alec's head resting in Magnus's lap as the warlock ran his fingers through Alec's dark hair. "So when are we going to do this then?" Alec questioned, indicating the silver engagement ring on his finger. Magnus glanced down with a smile, "What about Christmas?" He asked, Alec glanced up at him, "A winter wedding?"

"Why not? I think it would be rather cute." Magnus replied, his eyes staring off into the distance as though he could see the reception now.

"But where?"

"Well, you can choose that Sweet Pea."

Alec sighed, "I thought we agreed, no more calling me Sweet Pea."

"Okay," Magnus replied, "Babe?" Alec shook his head vigorously, "Handsome?" Alec shrugged, "Beautiful?" Alec shook his head and frowned. "Sexy?" A crimson blush filled Alec's cheeks, "Okay. Sexy it is." Magnus grinned as Alec attempted to cover his blush with his hands.

"Aku Cinta Kamu." Magnus whispered to Alec with a smile. "Ditto." Alec muttered in reply.

"Double ditto."

"Double, double ditto times a thousand gazillion trillion!" Alec exclaimed, grinning as Magnus laughed and pressed his lips to Alec's. "Are we really just going to do this all day?" Alec asked, grinning.

"If you want, Sexy."

"Stop that!"

"No chance! It's sexy, babe or sweet pea. What do you want?" Magnus asked.

"I'd rather neither." Alec sighed, "But I don't get a say in this do I?"

"Not one word."

"Aku Cinta Kamu." Alec whispered.


End file.
